


Right Where I Want To Be (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Phan - Freeform, Phil is adorable, SO FLUFFY, Sex Jokes, Snuggling, Some inappropriate humor, THEYRE SO CUTE, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but just dnp being dnp, dan cries bc Phil’s cute, i cannot express how much fluff, innuendos, major fluff, pure happiness, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan’s heart would still race in his chest, even after all this time. All Phil had to do was nuzzle into the crook of his neck and Dan was instantly melting beneath him.Dan wonders how it was even possible to still be so in love after all this time, but with the scent of apple shampoo at the tip of his nose and the feeling of a warm body in his arms he didn’t have to wonder anymore.His heart already knew.





	Right Where I Want To Be (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for so much fluff you could choke on it
> 
> Seriously it’s so fluffy and cute you might cry 
> 
> I am not responsible for your tears :)

It was late, very late. The time had passed midnight last time Dan glanced at the clock but that could’ve been hours ago. 

He was too busy focusing on the tv screen, the Xbox controller gripped tightly in his hands. Gamer rage was rushing through his veins and honestly he wanted to throw the controller against the wall- but he knew that wouldn’t solve any problems, it would just create more. 

Phil had gone to bed a while ago after stating he had a bit of a headache. He mumbled a goodnight and pressed his lips to Dan’s forehead between his furrowed eyebrows. He told Dan to not get too angry at the stupid game only for Dan to practically snort and say, “Just go to bed grandpa.” 

Another ‘game over’ flashed across the screen and Dan yells several unrepeatable words at the screen. He tosses the controller onto the coffee table and huffs, only then did his brain register the soft footsteps coming down the hallway. 

Phil peaks around the doorway, glaring at Dan. 

Dan cowers back against the sofa, “Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” 

“You know I came all the way out here to kill you, and this just isn’t fair.” Phil huffs deeply, he steps into the room and crosses his arms. 

Dan was sitting there, legs criss-crossed on the sofa. An oversized jumper went all the way down to mid thigh, making it look like he was wearing nothing else even though he had boxers on. And the stupid sleeve read ‘sexual fantasies’ only Dan would purchase such a jumper. 

Dan looked slightly confused, “What’s not fair?” He cocks his head slightly. 

“You look cute and cuddly and now I wanna kill you even more but I also just want to kiss you until you can’t breathe.” Phil steps further into the room, his voice was sleepy and he kept yawning and rubbing at his eyes beneath the rims of his glasses. 

His pajama pants hung low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination since it was the only article of clothing on his body. 

“I hate those damn pants.” Dan rolls his eyes, “You need to burn them.”

“Hey! I love these pants.” Phil pouts, looking down at the neon yellow emoji-covered fabric clinging to his legs. 

Dan sighs, “Anyway.” He leans against the arm of the sofa and stretches his legs out, he opens his arms, “Come kill me like you so desperately want to do.” He smiles adorably. 

“You look too happy to be someone that’s about to be killed.” Phil walks over to the sofa and he doesn’t have to think twice about plopping himself down on top of Dan. He slots his legs in between Dan’s and lays against his chest, curling up just the slightest bit so he could fit on Dan comfortably. 

Being tall was sometimes a curse, especially when your partner was pretty much the same height. Too many lanky limbs made cuddling a struggle but they definitely made it work. 

“Well you could stab me and I’d say thank you.” Dan says, chuckling when Phil rolls his eyes at him over-dramatically. 

“You sound like a fangirl.” 

“Well I’m your number one fan.” Dan presses a kiss to his hair. 

Phil scoffs, “Sap.” 

“Hush, you love it.”

“No I love you, that doesn’t mean I have to love a single thing that comes out of your mouth.” Phil says.

Dan intakes a sharp breath, feeling offended, “I’m mad at you now.” He removes his arms from around Phil to sit up, forcing Phil to sit up as well. 

Phil whines, “I was so comfortable.” A big frown on his face, his very cute face Dan’s mind adds in. 

“Yeah well you should’ve thought of that before you were so incredibly rude to me.” Dan sasses, giving Phil a pointed look. 

Phil frowns even more, forcing his bottom lip to wobble. 

“Stop trying to make yourself cry.” Dan breathes out a laugh and rolls his eyes fondly. 

Phil blinks, trying to conjure up tears, “Just give me a minute.” 

Dan suddenly grabs Phil and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, “Stop.”

Phil laughs and pushes against Dan’s chest, trying to get him to let go, “I thought I was rude?”

“Yeah but you’re cute so I’ll let it slide.” Dan squeezes him tighter. 

“I can’t breathe.” Phil pokes at Dan’s sides, making him flinch because it tickled, “I’m supposed to be the one killing you, remember?”

“Fine.” Dan releases Phil from his grip, “Kill me.” 

Phil pounces on Dan, pressing their lips together. Dan falls back, flat against the sofa. Both of them giggling into each other’s mouths. 

Phil lets out a tiny growl and nips at Dan’s bottom lip, his sleepy mind made him act all weird but it was adorable nonetheless. 

Dan breathes out a laugh, “What was that? Are you gonna eat me now or something?”

“I mean I could.” Phil winks, accidentally winking with both eyes but it looked really dramatic. 

Dan almost cackles, “You literally just blinked at me Phil.” 

Phil huffs, “I can’t wink.”

“You can’t.” Dan says, still laughing. Phil was just so painfully cute. 

“I was trying to be sexy.” He frowns.

“You’re too sleepy and uncoordinated to be sexy right now.” Dan says, “But if it helps make you feel better you’re really super cute and I wanna smother you in cuddles.” 

“I’m not cute you living fluff, I’m sexy.” Phil smacks his thigh, “See I’m thicc.” 

Dan lets out the most unamused sigh, “Phil-“ 

“What?” Phil giggles. 

“You’re sleep deprived so you’re acting really weird.” Dan laughs, he felt all warm and fuzzy though. Phil always made him feel that way no matter how weird he was being. 

“It’s not my fault I have ass for days.” Phil smirks. 

“I really wonder why I’m here right now. How did everything in my life lead up to this moment where mr amazing phil is laying on me and saying he has ass for days.” 

“You just got the good life path. You could be living in some old guys basement wearing a costume panda suit.” Phil shrugs like he made sense. 

Dan all but facepalms, “I hate that I’m not even surprised by what comes out of your mouth anymore.” He lets out a breath, “You know when most couples cuddle they’re being cute and say I love you and say things that they like about the other, then you have us doing whatever the hell this is and saying whatever the actual hell you’re saying.”

“Since when were we normal? Also the word normal is insulting.” 

“I just want cute cuddles is that too much to ask.” 

Phil leans up to kiss Dan softly, “Is that cute enough for you?” 

Dan pulls Phil in by the back of the neck, kissing him a bit deeper.

Phil tries to hold back a smile as Dan practically melts beneath him. He rests his palms flat against Dan’s chest, feeling his racing heart. 

He slides his tongue past Dan’s lips and swallows the whine that leaves his throat. 

Phil doesn’t pull away until they were both damn near breathless and Dan was almost panting.

Phil rests his hand against the side of Dan’s face, his skin was so soft and warm and he was holding him so gently and looking at him like he’s the only thing that is precious in the world. 

“I love you.” Phil presses a kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth. 

“I love you too.” Dan says, his face was now tinted pink. 

“I hope I satisfied your cute needs.” Phil smiles as he lays back down against Dan’s chest. He wraps his arms around him and sighs happily at the warmth, Dan was literally like his personal heater. Dan was always really warm and he was always really cold, it worked out perfectly. 

“I mean now you could satisfy other needs I may have...” Dan says in a mildly suggestive tone, Phil smacks his shoulder, “I’m kidding, love.” 

“It’s four in the morning and I’m tired. If you wanted sex that department closed at midnight so you missed the last call.” 

Dan snorts, “Department.” 

“I have many departments. Right now it’s the shut the fuck up and cuddle me to sleep department.” Phil yawns and tangles his legs with Dan’s. 

“Who else gets things from these departments of yours?” Dan raises an eyebrow. 

“Your mum.” 

“Phil I say this with all sincerity, I hate you.” 

Phil smiles and giggles to himself, “Nah but really, just you and that cute guy that works at the shop.” 

Dan let’s out a tiny possessive yet playful growl and squeezes Phil tighter, “No.” 

Phil audibly laughs, “I’m kidding babe.” 

“You better be.” Dan pouts, “I’ll fight all the guys down at the shop.” 

“Mhmm, I’m sure you will.” Phil pats Dan on the chest, “You’re so tough and scary.” His words were laced with sarcasm. 

“Damn right.” Dan puffs up his chest before breaking out in giggles with Phil. 

Phil tilts his head up just enough to press his lips to Dan’s jaw, “Sleepy time.”

“Sleepy time? How old are you?” Dan asks, the fond expression on his face didn’t leave even for a second. 

“Old enough to say sleepy time but also old enough to suck your dick.” 

Dan chokes on air, “Philip Michael Lester how crude!” 

Phil giggles, sounding a bit mischievous, “Okay go to bed.” 

“How am I supposed to go to bed now?”

“Well you close your eyes okay? Then you just relax and let Satan pull you into the world of gay wet dreams that involve Thor and his large hammer.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” 

“No I said Satan.” 

“Okay I agree about the sleep. Just go to sleep.” 

“But-“

“Please go the fuck to sleep.” Dan was trying to hold his sanity together as he held his laughter in.

“Or you could dream about Loki, I bet he has really nice hands that can do the job-“

“Shut up.” Dan shoves a hand over Phil’s mouth only for Phil to lick it, “Wow, how childish of you.”

“Don’t put things near my mouth then.” 

“Oh I’ll put something near your-“

“And to think, you were just yelling at me for being horny for Thor.” Phil huffs, “How hypocritical.” 

Dan let’s out a short laugh, “I didn’t think I’d hear that come out of your mouth today. I also thought you were sleepy, not horny.” 

“I live in a constant state of both. I always wanna sleep but I also could go for having a lot of sex, you know how it is.” Phil shrugs and sighs, getting comfy. 

“That’s the most relatable thing you’ve ever said.” 

Phil yawns, “Okay goodnight.” 

“Wait? We aren’t gonna fuck right now?” Dan asks making Phil audibly snort. 

“Goodnight.” He says again. 

Dan sighs huffily, “Well god dammit.”

“Goodnight.” Phil says once more in a sleepy sing-song tone.

“We aren’t even gonna go to our actual bed?” Dan asks, wrapping his arms around Phil and pulling him tight against his chest, knowing they weren’t going to move. 

“No.” Phil says, yawning again, “Sleep, dammit.” 

“Stop cursing at me.” 

“Fuck you.” Phil says before giggling. 

“If you want too-“

“I said goodnight!” Phil exclaims. 

“Okay, okay.” Dan laughs softly, kissing Phil’s forehead. “You still feel warm, do you still have a headache?”

“A little.” Phil replies, sounding even more tired than a few seconds before. 

Dan pulls the blanket off of the back of the sofa and covers them up, “Did you take medicine?”

“Yeah, I just need some good sleep.” Phil says, reaching down to grab Dan’s hand and tangle their fingers together. Dan’s other arm was wrapped tightly around Phil’s back. 

Dan was amazed at how they could go from banting immediately to this. 

God they really were perfect for each other, weren’t they?

It was amazing how they still had this perfect bubble of warm and cozy surrounding them. 

Like Dan’s heart would still race in his chest, even after all this time. All Phil had to do was nuzzle into the crook of his neck and Dan was instantly melting beneath him. It was the simplest thing yet Dan was so in love with it- so in love with everything about Phil and every little thing he did. 

Dan wonders how it was even possible to still be so in love after all this time, but with the scent of apple shampoo at the tip of his nose and the feeling of a warm body in his arms he didn’t have to wonder anymore. 

His heart already knew. 

“Well goodnight Phil.” Dan smiles as he takes in another deep breath, the smell of Phil’s apple shampoo and vanilla body wash mixed to be the most heavenly aroma. It was intoxicating and made Dan feel almost high, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Phil mumbles, muffled by the fabric of Dan’s jumper. 

Phil’s breathing evened out and his grip on Dan’s hand loosened, but Dan didn’t dare pull it away. He used his other hand to rub up and down Phil’s back and every once in a while he’d play with Phil’s hair. He was perfectly content to lay here with Phil asleep on him forever.

Dan yawns, he guesses it was after four in the morning and he should try to sleep. He thought Phil was already asleep but when he tried to pull his hand away from Phil’s and Phil gripped it tighter and made a grumpy noise he knew he was still a little awake. 

Dan ignores the warm sweaty feeling between their hands just so Phil can keep holding his hand. Not like Phil would give it up anyway- Phil often gripped onto Dan with a death grip like an anaconda when he was asleep. 

Dan smiles and kisses the top of Phil’s head again, “Love you.” 

Phil makes a grumpy noise, “Hey Dan?” His words were slurred with sleep. 

“Hmm?” Dan rubs his back soothingly, trying to lull Phil back into sleep so he wouldn’t say anything else about Thor- but also so he could sleep off his headache. 

Phil yawns, “Remind me to kill you tomorrow because I never did that did I?”

Dan chuckles softly, “Okay yeah, sure thing Philly.” 

Nothing else was said and Phil fully fell asleep. Dan continued to cuddle him and rub his back and run his fingertips all over the expanse of Phil’s bare skin. He couldn’t help that he was super touchy, he loved the feeling of Phil’s soft skin beneath his hands. 

Dan sighs and closes his eyes, almost crying when Phil nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, simply because it was too damn cute to handle. 

At that moment Dan thanked whatever it was in the world that led him here to this exact moment. This moment with Phil in his arms and a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and the happiest feeling he had ever felt. Because he was happier than he had ever been- and wow was this happiness amazing, Dan couldn’t even describe it if he wanted too. 

A little tear slips from his eye and he almost snort laughed at himself, “God dammit Phil.” He squeezes him tighter and Phil makes a noise in his sleep, “You’re such a dick you know that?”

Dan sighs, “How dare you make me so happy?” 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Phil says suddenly, rolling onto his stomach so his body was completely flush with Dan’s.

“Okay fine.”

“But I love you, and I’m glad you’re happy.” 

Dan almost lost all control of his emotions and happy tears, “I love you too, now stop it before I cry and you have to be mean to me to make me stop.” 

Phil smiles, “Okay fine, you’re mean and I hate you and you smell.” 

“Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> So who loves a good fluff fic? Hopefully you did. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, tell me if I made you cry from too much cuteness. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
